


his mom's raised him right, though

by wuyifans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sex, like 3000 words of it, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyifans/pseuds/wuyifans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tao's hungry for sehun. sehun's just plain hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his mom's raised him right, though

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: http://38.media.tumblr.com/89434b2180600c65e0db77566cb98136/tumblr_nabkf5DzMX1qjqm6oo1_1280.jpg

sehun is usually incredibly appreciative of his boyfriend’s attentiveness in the bedroom, but not when he hasn’t eaten properly since breakfast and his stomach feels as if it’s digesting itself.

 

on his way back to the dorm after a morning of intense dance practice and an afternoon of variety show filming, sehun’s daydreaming about the contents of the refrigerator. if he gets in there quickly, he might be able to snag the plate of leftovers from dinner last night. he hadn’t liked the dish served up at lunch, and had barely two bites of it, so as far as he’s concerned, those leftovers belong to sehun by right.

 

but almost as soon as he’s walked through the door, sehun’s being dragged by the wrist into his bedroom. he’s pressed against the door, and kissed to within an inch of his life.

 

“tao,” sehun groans, as tao’s insistent kisses move from his lips to his neck. the gnawing hunger pains in his belly mix with a strong stir of arousal, and sehun’s body begins to react. he finds himself stretching his head back, exposing his throat as tao’s hands begin to pull at his clothes.

 

tao tugs sehun’s button down off with sharp snaps of his wrist, possibly sacrificing a few buttons as he goes. he swallows sehun’s whining with another bruising kiss, his palms running over the bare skin of sehun’s chest.

 

“sehun, fuck,” tao says, pulling away for a moment to rip his own shirt off over his head, messing his sleek black hair into tufts. his pupils are blown wide with lust, gaze skittering over sehun’s lips, throat, collarbones. “i’ve needed you all day. do you know what you did to me this morning? dancing in your tight fucking sweatpants and licking your lips all the time. i just wanted to come home after practice and have you, but i forgot you had that variety show…” tao hisses into sehun’s ear, voice so low and dangerous that sehun winds his arms around tao’s neck, digging blunt fingernails into his own palms.

 

his breath coming out in soft pants, sehun says a regretful silent goodbye to the leftovers and surrenders himself to tao’s touches. he can feel tao’s erection pressing at his hip, grinding against him through layers of clothing, and he feels so overwhelmed. this happens every time they are alone together – tao is so skilful with his mouth and hands and fingers that sehun can be reduced to a writhing mess in minutes.

 

hitching sehun’s legs up around his waist, tao holds him up, carries him across the room to throw him down on the bed. again, sehun groans, the reminder of tao’s strength making his cock twitch. still, he’s hoping that tao’s eagerness means that they’ll get off as quickly as possible and then they can go out for food.

 

no such luck. tao’s dragging sehun’s pants and boxers off, and stepping efficiently out of his own, staring down at sehun with a determined, lust-filled glare. “i’m going to make you wait too, hun-ah,” tao says, fisting his cock. “i’m going to drag this out-“ he drops onto the bed on his hands and knees, edging closer to sehun like a panther stalking prey. “i’m not going to let you come until you’re as desperate as i’ve been all day. until you’re begging for me to fuck you.”

 

a shiver wracks sehun’s body, and he drags tao closer to crash their mouths together. no matter how hungry he is, the impossible switch between adorable selca-taking best friend tao and dominant boyfriend tao always makes sehun dizzy with want. “please,” he murmurs into their kiss, reaching a hand down to rub at tao’s dick, finding the sticky wetness of pre-come against his fingertips.

 

although tao grunts and screws his eyes shut as sehun’s fingers sweep over his length, it’s harder than that to break his composure. he takes sehun’s hands in his own and pins them over his head, then rolls his hips in a delicious brush of friction.

 

sehun lies back as tao sets to work on nipping a harsh trail of kisses along his jaw and in a trail down his neck. they never leave hickies – neither of them are stupid enough for that – but tao frequently laments that he can’t mark sehun up like he wants to, let everyone know whom sehun belongs to. sometimes sehun wonders if it’d be worth the ensuing fallout from the management and makeup teams, just to be able to look in the mirror and see the dark bruises of tao’s claim on his skin.

 

rutting up against tao’s body, sehun’s legs fall open and wrap up behind tao’s back. he whimpers as tao laves his tongue over sehun’s clavicles, and a sharp pang from his stomach makes him moan softly. in an effort to make his hunger go away, sehun tries to imagine a huge bucket of fried chicken, or a fresh order of black bean noodle, or…

 

a quick nip to sehun’s bottom lip, and okay, he’s concentrating on his boyfriend again. “are you okay?” tao asks, pressing his forehead against sehun’s. there’s a glimmer of concern past the desire in his eyes, though his voice is still low, rough. “you seem distracted.”

 

shaking his head, sehun pecks a gentle kiss on tao’s lips. “i’m fine,” he says, and is rewarded with another forceful grind of hips, tao’s cock brushing against his own. opportunities for time spent alone with his boyfriend are few and far between, and sehun’s not going to waste this one because he was too much of a brat to eat at lunch.

 

“good,” tao says, releasing sehun’s hands and kneeling back on his heels. his dick looks heavy and hard between his legs, and when tao jerks himself a couple of times to relieve some pressure, sehun licks his lips.

 

when sehun reaches down for his own cock, his hand is pushed away. they’ve never been into orgasm denial before, and sehun really hopes tao’s not going to choose now as the time to show an interest in it.

 

“no,” tao says, his grip tight on sehun’s wrist. “don’t touch yourself. not yet.”

 

tao rearranges sehun’s limp form to his liking, up on his knees, face pressed into the pillows, which is more from practicality than anything. although the other exo members know about tao and sehun, and are accepting of it, that doesn’t mean they want to hear them fucking. and sehun is so utterly responsive, so loud, he’s unable to keep his throaty moans to himself.

 

the first time tao had coaxed sehun into this position, face down, ass up, he’d felt overwhelmingly self-conscious. but tao’s constant reassurances of how good he looked, put on display for him, had put sehun at ease. and when tao had fucked into him at the most perfect angle, sehun thinks everyone in the entire Korean peninsula must have heard him scream.

 

sehun feels tao shuffling about behind him, hears lube and a condom drop to the bedspread. he’s so hard and so needy, his neck craned at an awkward angle to look back at his boyfriend. “tao… please,” he begs, his spine bending in on itself, every muscle in his body tensing.

 

“look at you,” tao says breathlessly, running his palm from the jutting angle of sehun’s shoulder blades to the gentle curve of his ass, where it stays. “i want to eat you out.”

 

 _oh god, please don’t mention eating_ , sehun thinks, even as he nods vigorously. the first confident lick against his hole has his body jerking, he’s so wound up. sehun feels his cheeks being held apart, another hot, wet slide of tongue, and he blushes, smushing his face into the pillow, fists clenched over his head.

 

sehun’s mumbles of ‘ _yes_ ’ and ‘ _tao_ ’ and ‘ _please_ ’ are muffled as tao gets going, his tongue flicking around the rim and making occasional stabs in and out. the feel of his boyfriend’s attentiveness and the slick wet sounds that come with it have sehun drooling, feeling desperate for release.

 

“fingers, please,” sehun says, pushing backwards. his cock is throbbing, and he wants tao to stop teasing and fuck him already.

 

there’s a snap of the lube bottle being opened, and tao’s sliding a finger in immediately. it’s at an agonizingly slow pace, but it’s constant, bottoming out and being joined by a second. the stretch and slight burn is familiar to sehun now, but he never stops wanting it, never stops wanting everything that tao can give him. the more sex they have, the more insatiable they are.

 

“you know what,” tao says, and curse his immaculate self control, because his voice is so even and steady. sehun suspects it’s from years of wushu and the discipline it encourages. “i’m going to make you come just like this, sehun-“ he punctuates his words with a quick crook of his fingers that brush tantalizingly close to sehun’s prostate. “i’m going to make you come from just my fingers, so when i fuck you after, you’ll be so relaxed and ready for me.”

 

it’s something they do often. tao makes sehun fall apart with his mouth and his words and his fingers, brings him to orgasm before he fucks him. tao likes to make sure sehun’s needs are completely taken care of before seeing to his own, which suits sehun just fine, especially since tao can typically make him come again when his cock enters him.

 

tao knows exactly how to twist his fingers to draw the best reactions from sehun, takes the minimal amount of searching for the spot that drives sehun crazy. his fingers thrust in and out of sehun’s body, setting a slow, deliberate pace with a hard push in.

 

biting into the pillows, sehun feels so close to the edge already, though he knows tao will draw this out for as long as possible, that he gets off on keeping sehun needy and at his mercy. sehun’s hips twitch in small, subconscious movements, his thighs trembling, and his breaths are drawn in ragged pants.

 

“i love seeing you like this,” tao says. “it’s only for me isn’t it? it’s only me who can make you feel like this.”

 

it is true. between his extensive training period and demanding schedules, sehun has never had time for dating or hooking up. but it was from more than adolescent hormones and pent-up lust when tao and sehun fell into bed together. their gazes and touches had always lingered too long, friendship carried along with a definite undercurrent of something that they were too scared to talk about. but as time went on and they got older, making the leap from friends to best friends to boyfriends seemed like a natural progression.

 

sehun’s twisting his face around, about to say ‘ _yes, tao, please, you’re the only one, you make me feel so good_ ,’ which is always guaranteed to snap tao’s patience, and get sehun what he wants, when he feels his stomach twist. he’s mortified when the sensation is followed with a long, loud growl of hunger.

 

both tao and sehun freeze. sehun’s face is burning, sex-flushed face reddening even further in humiliation. “oh, god,” sehun moans into the pillow. he’d forgotten about that.

 

“sehun?” tao asks uncertainly, with one hand paused at the base of sehun’s spine, the other still pushing two fingers in his hole. ”are you hungry? what do you wanna eat?”

 

“tao!” sehun says, his face tucked into the crook of his elbow. “i’m not having this conversation with you right now, you’re two fingers deep into my fucking ass!”

 

which was probably the worst thing for sehun to say, because tao pulls his fingers out, and pulling away, making sehun mewl with the loss. although his imminent starvation has been dragged back to the front of his mind, he was so damn close, and his embarrassment’s starting to make his boner wilt rapidly.

 

peeking up at tao, he sees him retrieve his pants from the floor, pulling a shirt back over his head. “i’ll go and get you some food,” tao says, patting down his hair and adjusting his erection so it’s less prominent. his expression looks so concerned and affectionate, and tao presses a quick kiss to the top of sehun’s head. “be right back.”

 

and then tao’s gone, the door clicking shut behind him. sehun kicks his legs against the comforter, squirms and slips himself under the covers. he feels awkward and grumpy and absolutely starving. he petulantly crosses his arms over his chest when he hears suggestive catcalls from someone out in the dorm, who probably thinks tao’s triumphantly emerging after a round of very satisfying sex.

 

sehun’s arousal is entirely gone when tao returns, a hastily prepared sandwich and a glass of water in his hands, a packet of chips held in his mouth. he passes them over when sehun makes grabby hands, and shucks his clothes back off before getting into bed beside him.

 

the groan of relief sehun lets out when the first bite of bread and cheese and meat and whatever the hell else tao has put in this heavenly sandwich, is practically orgasmic.

 

“should i be offended that food makes you moan louder than i can?” tao says, amused. he slings an arm around sehun’s bare shoulders, nuzzling close. his breath is hot against sehun’s skin, but sehun’s all too occupied with eating to react.

 

“mm,” sehun says, swallowing a mouthful. “well technically you made the food, so it’s still you.”

 

tao rests a hand on sehun’s belly, rubbing slightly. “you should have told me you were hungry,” tao says seriously. “i feel bad.”

 

“don’t beat yourself up about it, it’s fine,” sehun replies, making quick work of his sandwich. “i didn’t eat lunch, that’s all.”

 

while sehun finishes the rest of his sandwich, tao scolds him a little for skipping lunch. sehun opens the bag of chips, stuffing a few in tao’s mouth to shut him up. when his makeshift meal’s done, sehun shares his water with tao, then stretches out among the sheets.

 

“junmyeon’s going to tell me off for getting crumbs in my bed,” sehun says, smiling up at tao from where he’s nestled against his side. “thanks though.”

 

tao shuffles down too, manhandling sehun and spooning up behind him, hand still pressed against his stomach. his dick’s half hard where it presses against sehun’s ass and sehun laughs. “you don’t have a feeding kink, do you?” he asks, placing his own hand over tao’s.

 

“what? no!” tao says, scandalized. “it’s just you, i like looking after you. and you make a lot of sex noises when you eat, i’d never noticed before,” he adds.

 

wiggling his butt back against tao draws a whimper from him, and sehun smirks. “ready to carry on, then?” he suggests, he peers back over his shoulder at tao, who captures his lips in a kiss, soft and unhurried.

 

they make out lazily, entwined with each other, and sehun’s cock stirs with interest again. tao slips his fingers back inside him, three this time, though sehun insists he’s still good from being prepped earlier. the gentle caresses of tao’s fingers have sehun hard again in no time, as well as the feel of tao rutting against the small of his back.

 

“i’m ready, i’m ready,” sehun chants, his hand in a loose hold around his dick as tao fingers him.

 

tao sits up to roll a condom on and lube up his cock, and as soon as he’s done, sehun crawls over and into his lap. sehun winds his arms around tao’s neck, allows tao to line his cock up and begin to push in.

 

sehun’s knees tighten where they rest either side of tao’s hips, and when he’s sunk down all the way, he lets out a deep breath. they share a few more kisses, tao’s mouth tasting salty like potato chips. the urgency from before has evaporated completely, and though sehun loves how forceful tao tends to be with him in bed, this is nice too. it’s different.

 

when sehun rides tao, it’s usually with tao snapping his hips up in a brutal rhythm from below, stuffing his fingers in sehun’s mouth to quiet him, filthy words falling from his mouth. instead, tao’s face is open and adoring, gentle hands roaming up and down the sides of sehun’s body, the pace dictated by the shallow movements of sehun’s hips.

 

licking into tao’s mouth, sehun levers himself up on his knees, dropping back down and feeling like the air’s knocked out of him when tao’s cock brushes against his prostate. he tries it again, and a few times more, and tao helps him out, grasping sehun by the hips.

 

sehun takes one hand away from where it’s pulling at tao’s hair, and tugs at his dick, smearing pre-come to relieve the drag. the soft presses of tao’s cock inside him push sehun closer and closer to coming, tension building in what seems like every nerve in his body, preparing to shatter.

 

“tao, i’m so close,” sehun whines, his breathing fast and erratic.

 

finally, tao’s hand join’s sehun’s on his cock, jerking him off in short, fast strokes, matching the quickening speed of his thrusts upwards. tao swallows sehun’s shout of pleasure in a kiss as his orgasm crashes over him, coming over their fingers.

 

as aftershocks run through his body, sehun’s rolled over onto his back, tao taking over and chasing his own release. his moan is right in sehun’s ear as he finishes, the weight of him heavy as he slumps down briefly, before pulling out and pulling sehun back in for another round of spooning.

 

cleaning tao’s sticky hands with a corner of the bedsheet, sehun sighs with contentment, his sated body loose-limbed and vaguely aching.

 

“are you still hungry?” tao asks, his voice sleepy. since tao didn’t have to go with exo-k and film for the variety show this afternoon, he’s probably been in the practice room all afternoon, and sehun pets at the back of tao’s hand sympathetically.

 

though his stomach isn’t in legitimate pain from hunger any more, it still feels a little empty. “i could eat,” sehun says thoughtfully. “do you want to go out for food? or shall we order something?”

 

“mmm,” tao considers for a second. “let’s go out. if we order in, everyone else will just eat it.”

 

after a few minutes of cuddling – though sehun would never admit that’s what they were doing, they were just recovering, that’s all – they get up and shower, pull clothes back on and freshen up as much as they can.

 

as always, sehun’s slightly resentful that they can’t hold hands while they head downtown in search of food, and tao can’t put his arm around him while they wait for their order, in case of fangirls with smart phones lurking around. but tao fusses over him a little, and buys him bubble tea after they eat, so sehun feels lucky enough really.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, tao washed his hands before making sehun's sandwich lol


End file.
